


Chapped

by BobbleHeadAlien



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, I need a life, M/M, This Is STUPID, kiss, sweet little volleyball dorks, yama is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadAlien/pseuds/BobbleHeadAlien
Summary: Kei doesn't like it when Tadashi bites his lips.





	Chapped

Kei watched as his childhood friend applied chap-stick for the fifth time that day. Tadashi always had a tendency to accumulate over expressed habits, from excessive hand and compulsive nail biting. Kei never approved of these strange acts. He didn’t like the redness of his dry cracked hands, or the short stubby almost nonexistent nails on his fingers. Not to say he disliked Tadashi, in fact the opposite. 

Kei loved him with a passion and did not approve of such mutilation on that nearly being. Now the freckled boy was drifting into the realm of mouth abuse. All day was spent chewing, licking and even peeling his bottom lip, it was horrible. He wanted nothing more then to smash that mouth to his own, mark it with his tongue, claim it as his own. Sadly, that could never happen.

“What’s up with you?” Tadashi asked poking the blond’s check. “You look grumpier somehow.” Kei knocked his hand away.

“Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“How no one will want kiss you if your lips stay like that.” He chuckled as the brunette huffed.

“I’ll have you know that I’ve kissed plenty of people!”

“The truck stop girl doesn’t count,” Kei flicked his nose, “They have to be real.” 

“I swear she was! I even have the cigarette burn to prove it!” The teen rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a little round scar. “See?”

“That could just be another freckle, God knows you’ve got enough of them.” He glanced towards the boy’s mouth to see it, once again, between teeth. Shit. He nearly panicked as his friend’s voice became suddenly hushed.

“I can’t help that…” Tadashi’s voice came deflated and soft. 

“I-I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry.” The other boy looked at him, doubtfulness swimming in his brown puppy eyes. “Look um…” he shifted to at anything else in the room, oh wow the floor looks really good today.  “I like them- your freckles.

“Really?” He felt the pinch server’s gazed burning into his temple and couldn’t resist looking. 

This had to be the last straw. No way could Kei ever ignore that radiant face that lifted his heart to the stars. It was just so beautiful, how could he not give it attention? So, before any thought protested he leaned down and planted a sweet impulsive kiss to Tadashi’s dry chapped lips, who almost immediately pulled away in surprise. 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Yam-” he didn’t get the chance to finish it before having the others mouth smashed onto his in an awkward frenzie haze. Oh, so that’s how it is.

**Author's Note:**

> This SUCKS and its suuuuppper short but I wanted to write fluff damn it! So...um thanks for reading!


End file.
